Naruto: ¡¿Detras de camaras!
by Keita-chan
Summary: En esta historia relatamos las vivencias de nuestra joven reportera con los personajes de Naruto, ¿Qué pasada? ¿Sobrevivira? Descubranlo en... Naruto: ¡¿Detras de camaras!
1. Luz, camara, desastre

**¡Okaeri, mina-san! **

**Bueno, demos una breve y corta (tal vez no tanto jeje ˆˆU) explicación acerca de este fic. Pues verán, hace mucho (en verdad mucho ¬¬) escribí un fic llamado así (¡Naruto detrás de cámaras!) en mi cuenta en el foro MSS (Mundo SasuSaku) y pues debido al reducido tiempo que tenía no pude continuarlo y pues deje el foro (soy una compulsiva tengo cuentas por donde quiera ˆˆU) y, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡No me gusto en lo absoluto como me quedo! . en ese entonces era una primeriza y pues he decidido reescribirlo y publicarlo aquí (donde al menos tengo tiempo de actualizar una vez a los cuantos meses) así que sin más decir (ya sé que aburro con tanta descripción ˆˆU) ¡COMENZEMOS!**

**Nota: ****Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama (Algún día serán míos y sacare a Sakura de emisión muajajaja, ok. No o.o)**

_**Naruto: ¡¿Detrás de cámaras?!**_

**CAPITULO 1: luz, cámara, desastre.**

Bueno, como comenzare esto. ¡Ah, ya se! Comenzare echándole toda la culpa a mi jefa, de no ser por su "indeleble" orden en este preciso momento estaría en mi cómodo sofá, tomando una caliente tasa de chocolate, ¡Pero demonios! Tengo que estar aquí a semejantes horas de la mañana, ¿Por qué? Simple. Tengo que entrevistar al elenco de "Naruto" una de las más aclamadas series de anime en el mundo, claro sin contar con Dragon Ball, pero ese no es el punto, ¿no? Claro que no, el punto es que… ¡No hay absolutamente nadie!

—¿Ehhh…? —Exclamo mi camarógrafo—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? —Conteste—. Ella los conoce mejor que mí, ¿Por qué se supone que deba ser yo quien los entreviste? —Mi camarógrafo simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras yo suspiraba cansada.

Mire mi reloj. 9:00 A.M, aun no aparecían. El enorme estudio producía un eco interminable al momento en que me movía de un lado a otro, me estaba desesperando. "_Jefa, una vez que termine este trabaja me deberás una, y una muy grande"_. Me senté meditando la razón por la que me habían obligado a venir y sufrir aquel calvario. Mi jefa era una las mayores representantes en cuanto a la industria del anime, su compañía atendía a ciento de series al día por lo que jamás lograba grabar el nombre de alguna en su cabeza. Quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones, promociones, anuncios, todo aquello era manejado por ella, vaya vida la que llevaba, tenía a la mano el mejor personal que se pudiera solicitar, claro que los puestos en aquella compañía eran codiciados y todos peleaban su puesto, y sobretodo el mío; tan solo pasado un año me había convertido en la mano derecha de la jefa por lo tanto debía de cargar con las exigencias que ella pusiera y no me negaría, sin importar que fuese.

—_Quiero pedirte un favor __—__Me dijo__—__. Harás una entrevista._

—_¡¿Una entrevista?! __—__Exclame contenta__—__. ¿En serio me confiara algo como eso?_

—_Sí._

En aquel momento me sentía sumamente feliz creía que tendría la oportunidad de entrevistar a algún mangaka reconocido, algún animador de renombre, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—_Entrevistaras al elenco de Naruto __—__Y mi sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Me escuchaste. Entrevistaras al elenco de Naruto —Repitió—. Hemos anunciado acerca de un nuevo show: "Naruto detrás de cámaras". Desde que lo anunciamos los fans no han parado de llamar preguntando cuando estrenaríamos el show, no podía dar una fecha exacta debido a que no contaba con el personal "capacitado" —En aquel resalte de voz pude escuchar la leve insinuación._

—_¿Por capacitado se refiere a mí? —Ella asintió—. ¡P-Pero…! ¡Si usted misma sabe que no soy de tratar con actores! ¡Es más, usted ha dicho que todo el elenco de esa serie es completamente extraño! ¡¿En serio cree que puedo tratar con gente así?!_

—_La verdad, no lo sé —Era el colmo—. Solo quiero que vayas y los entrevistes a cada uno, tienes dos meses para entregarme las primeras diez entrevistas._

—_¡¿Dos meses?!_

—_Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes._

—_¡Pero… Pero! ¡No cree que debería de ir mejor usted! Después de todo usted ya ha hablado con ellos, ¿no? _

—_sí, pero no sería lo mismo que con una reportera novata._

—_¿Esa es la razón por la que me envía?_

—_No —Contesto—. Te lo diré una vez que termines._

Y así termine metida en este enrollo, suspire.

—¡¿Dónde demonios están?! —Grite y el sonido de mi voz se apagó con el eco del estudio.

De lo lejos un grupo de pisadas se acercaban a la entrada del estudio mientras murmuraban. Y los vi, la enorme cantidad de jóvenes caminando en dirección a nosotros dos, me tense, tenía miedo, si echaba a perder aquello mi jefa me despediría, apreté las manos y me prepare para recibirlos. Sus rostros despreocupados chocaron con nuestra presencia y de inmediato callaron.

—¿El elenco de Naruto? —Que pregunta más boba, era obvio, pero los nervios me controlaban.

De entre el grupo de gente un hombre alto con gafas oscuras se acercó a mí, era alto, demasiado: —¿Ustedes son? —Pregunto con una ronca voz.

—Venimos en representación de C. Animation.

El hombre nos vio por unos momentos y en aquel serio rostro se formó una enorme y encorvada sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Los estábamos esperando! —Sin darme cuenta me tomo por los hombros y me estrecho contra su pecho. Lo diré una vez más, sí que es alto—. ¡Chicos! —Grito—. ¡Vengan!

Al parecer aquel gran hombre era su director pues sin cuestionar sus palabras el numeroso elenco se acercó.

—Ellos son de C. Animation vienen aquí para sus entrevistas.

—¿Entrevistas? —Pregunto uno de los jóvenes.

—Sí. ¿Es que no lo recuerdan?

—¡Pero si no nos ha dicho nada! —Replico una joven.

El hombre los miro un momento y de la nada una estruendosa carcajada salió de su boca estremeciéndome: —¡Perdonen! Creo que lo he olvidado —Respondió mientras a sus empleados se les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Usted siempre es así —Contestaron.

Sin duda era amigo de mi jefa, ella también tendía a olvidar las cosas en el momento más preciso.

—Señor —Dije captando su atención—. ¿Podemos comenzar ya? —Este asintió—. Entonces, Uzumaki Naruto, tú serás el primero.

Inmediatamente los presentes voltearon a verlo y un rostro sorpresivo se presente en él, me miro confundido un momento pero pronto sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues, ¡Adelante! —Grito eufóricamente.

Y así comenzó, la revelación de la serie conocida como "Naruto". Ya no hay marcha atrás, hubiese deseado que sí.

**Jejeje, ¿Como me quedo ^^U? Bueno, a mi parecer le falto un poco de expresion y un poco de comedia XD. Les agradesco haber leido (se aceptan sugerencias) con esto me despido.  
**

**Matta nee.**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**¡Jejejeje! ^^U bueno como decir esto, ¡Capitulo re-subido! inspeccionando anteriormente me di cuenta de que no publique completo el cap así que lo re-subi, lamento las inconveniencias, sin mas comenzemos...**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto(el día en que sea mio revivire a Deidara-senpai :3)

_**Naruto: ¡¿Detrás de cámaras?!**_

**CAPITULO 2: Uzumaki Naruto**

No puedo describir el sentimiento que sentía, me frotaba la manos incesantemente y el corazón me latía fuertemente; ya todo estaba listo, el escenario, las luces, el sonido, las cámaras, todo, excepto yo, ¡Demonios! Quiero irme a casa, pronto el protagonista de la serie entraría, tal vez no sería tan duro después de todo era Naruto, había visto unos cuantos episodios de la serie sabia como actuaria así que no se me dificultaría tratar con él.

—Ya está listo —Anuncio mi camarógrafo y asentí.

Espere en el escenario, tome asiento y mire la única silla en aquel fondo blanco iluminado por los reflectores, las pisadas se escucharon y del fondo del estudio el joven rubio apareció.

—Toma asiento —Le dije y así hizo.

Era extraño, mirar a aquel joven, era alto, no tanto como el director, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su cabello amarillo, pero lo más extraño de todo era su rostro, completamente limpio, ¿Qué paso con sus características rayas? La duda invadió mi cabeza, sabía que no había visto los suficientes episodios de Naruto como para decir que era una experta y saber cada parte de la serie, pero aquellas rayas en su rostro eran significativas, pero ¿Dónde estaban?

—B-Bueno, comenzaremos con una serie de preguntas, si hay algo que no te agrade solo házmelo saber y detendremos la entrevista —El chico asintió—. Bien, la primera, ¿Qué ha pasado con las tres rayas que sabes tener a cada lado del rostro? —En lugar de ser una pregunta profesional parecía más una personal.

—Hmmm…—Medito un momento—. Pues, la verdad es que no son naturales, el equipo de maquillaje se encarga de dibujarlas al momento del rodaje.

—Ah, ya veo —Me sorprendí levemente, en serio, eso jamás lo espere.

—Sé que mucha gente cree que son reales pero la verdad es que no lo son.

Tal vez aquello no fue lo más traumante de la entrevista pero me impacto.

—Ha ver, la siguiente. Dime, ¿Cuándo comenzaste la carrera de actuación?

—Fue desde pequeño, comenzó haciendo leves apariciones en la serie de Dragon Ball GT, después de eso hice anuncios publicitarios.

—Hmmm, ya veo —Algo andaba mal—. Y, ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo el protagonista de esta icónica serie?

—Pues, la historia es extraña. Kishimoto-san había visto mis actuaciones en los comerciales de Ramen y dijo que tenía ese cierto "no sé qué" que quería para un personaje que estaba realizando, posteriormente realizó el manga y poco después comenzó la producción de la serie fue entonces cuando me llamaron para conocer el set y a mis nuevos compañeros.

—Entonces, ¿Podrías decirme como fue el momento en que conociste a tus compañeros?

—Claro, pues…

_Aquel soleado día…._

—_Naruto, es por aquí —Dijo su madre._

—_Mamá, ¿Por qué tengo ir?_

—_Porque Kishimoto-sama ha dicho que protagonizaras la serie —De los ojos de su madre pequeñas estrellas destellaban._

—_Mamá —Comenzó asustado el joven Naruto._

_Él lo sentía, algo malo estaba por suceder. Al llegar a la ala derecha de la enorme compañía se adentraron en el estudio "A-3" hay se habían reunido varios niños casi de la misma edad que el joven Naruto._

—_¡Bienvenidos! —Grito el director—. Los estábamos esperando._

_Naruto levanto la vista asombrado con la gran altura del hombre._

—_Tú debes ser Naruto, un gusto —El pequeño Naruto asintió levemente sin salir del asombro—. Cálmate no te comeré, no me comería a la estrella._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto se resguardo tras su madre aferrándose a la falda de su vestido._

—_No te asustes, era broma —Comento algo apenado, no esperaba que se asustara de aquella forma—. La verdad…—El director se sobo levemente su barbilla mirando exhaustivamente al pequeño—, no eres como me lo esperaba._

_En efectivo, el niño delante de él era tímido y callado a diferencia del personaje creado por Masashi, hiperactivo y enérgico. ¿Qué debería hacer en aquel caso? Después de meditarlo levemente llamo a la madre de Naruto para que esta se acercase a él._

—_Uzumaki-san, ¿Podría venir conmigo un momento? Necesito hablar de algo con usted —La mujer asintió._

—_Naruto, ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con los demás niños?_

—_Pero…—Susurro el pequeño Naruto._

—_Estará bien, no tardare mucho._

_Diciendo esto el pequeño asintió mientras veía como su madre se alejaba de su persona, desvió la mirada de ella y la centro en el grupo de niños; camino tímidamente hacia ellos esperando que no notasen su presencia. Por un momento así fue hasta que uno de ellos desvió la mirada y la centro en el rubio._

—_Hola —Saludo con una amplia sonrisa._

—_H-Hola—Respondió este._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto sin borrar su amplia sonrisa._

—_U-Uzumaki N-Naruto —Los nervios carcomían al pobre Naruto._

—_Hm —Exclamo levemente—. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto —Con aquello extendió su mano._

—_¡Ah! —Dijo sorprendido y con un leve reclinamiento tomo la mano del niño._

—_No tienes que ser tan tímido, todos aquí somos compañeros después de todo estaremos en el mismo programa. Después te presentare al resto, son sumamente divertidos._

_Por un momento el pequeño Naruto sonrió asintiendo felizmente al comentario del pelinegro._

—_¡Naruto! —Escucho tras de él, volteo el rostro y su madre lo llamaba—. Ven aquí un momento —Naruto se apresuró a llegar con su madre—, tengo grandes noticias._

_Tras de ella apareció el director con una amplia sonrisa al igual que su madre. En el fondo Naruto seguía sintiendo que algo andaba mal pero tampoco podía descifrar que era._

—_Naruto, el director quiere pedirte un favor —Naruto asintió levemente esperando las palabras de su madre—. Tranquilízate, todo estará bien…_

_¡¿Estará bien?! En verdad no le gustaba aquello._

Un leve tic se formó en mi rostro, lo sabía, sabía que algo andaba mal en aquel chico. Rei nerviosamente mientras veía como el rubio era invadido por una aura deprimente a su alrededor, quien iba a esperar aquello.

—E-Entonces —Pronuncie levemente—. E-Ellos…—El rubio asintió.

Tal vez jamás me recupere de lo que me dijo, pero él aun no lo superaba, aquel día, faltando dos semanas para preparar el primer capítulo su madre y el director le habían pedido algo a lo cual por más que quiso no pudo negarse.

—_M-Mamá —Pronuncio mientras un enorme sonrojo se formaba en su rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

—_Cálmate, Naruto, esto despertara tus ánimos, así que, ¡Adelante! —El director le proporciono un leve golpecito a la espalda de este._

—_B-Bien —Contesto sin que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera. El inminente infortunio de Naruto se dio en el momento en que fue empujado fuera de su camerino hacia el enorme estudio._

_Su cara enrojeció a mas no poder y los niños que ahora serían sus compañeros lo miraron de arriba abajo sin creerlo que veían._

—_¿N-Naruto-kun? —Pronuncio uno—. ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?_

—_Y-Yo, bueno…—El pequeño Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose el rostro completamente sonrojado._

_Sus compañeros no se rieron, en su lugar la pena por el pequeño rubio surgió, el único en acercarse a él fue el joven Uchiha quien se inclinó para verle el rostro, le quito las manos del rostro y lo miro._

—_Cálmate, nadie se está riendo, ¿Ves? —El pequeño Naruto desvió la mirada encontrándose con el grupo de niños que en efectivo no reían a pesar de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba—. Solo dinos porque usas eso y todo estará bien._

Por más insólito que resultara aquel incidente ayudo a reafirmar el autoestima de Naruto, pero vaya que están locos, hacerle eso a un niño de 12 años está mal, lo diré una vez más, no estoy segura de recuperarme de esto y por lo que veía Naruto tampoco parecía estar mejor.

—N-Naruto —Dije mientras reía nerviosamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Aun no puedo creer que me haya puesto eso, sobretodo porque era color rosa…—Susurraba mientras se mecía de un lado a otro acunándose con sus brazos.

El chico rompía todas mis expectativas previas sobre él, no era como me lo esperaba, en la serie su personaje era completamente distinto, hiperactivo, enérgico y bromista, el chico frente a mí era tímido, dulce y amable, ¿Cómo demonios había terminado actuando semejante personaje?

—Ahora, Naruto, quiero que me hables de ti.

—¿Eh? —Pregunto levemente saliendo de su estado de shock—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Hmmm, no sé, creo que cosas que no sabemos sobre ti ya que ahora estamos frente a Uzumaki Naruto el actor no el personaje, creo que todos los fans estarían interesados en saber cómo es tu vida fuera de la serie —Claro ellos y yo, seré sincera me moría de las ganas de saber quién era en realidad al igual que el resto del elenco.

—Bueno, me encanta el refresco de melón, me gusta mucho el tofu, odio las cosas demasiado duras y no me gusta el ramen.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritamos mi camarógrafo y yo.

—sí, no me gusta el ramen.

La segunda vez fue más impactante que la primera, ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Era Naruto, ¿no? Entonces porque aquellas blasfemicas palabras salían de su boca, ¡¿En qué mundo vivimos en el que a Naruto no le gusta el ramen?! Claro en el mundo real.

—P-Podrías explicarme eso.

—Pues, la verdad es que antes no lo odiaba pero después de actuar en tantos comerciales de ramen termine por odiarlo ya que varias veces debía de comerlo frente a la cámara y muchos de sus sabores no eran tan exquisitos que se digan. Sé que es irónico pero es la verdad.

Dios mío quería matarme en ese momento, ¿Por qué había aceptado semejante trabajo? Hubiese seguido en aquella fina capa de inocencia de no ser por mi jefa, hablando de ella, seguramente ahora debe estar riéndose de mí e imaginándose en las calamidades que he de estar pasando.

—Sigamos…—El aura deprimente se apodero de mi—. Dime tienes algún amor plantónico dentro o fuera de la serie.

—¿Amor plantónico? —Se tomó la barbilla por un momento meditando la pregunta—. Creo que sí.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes, tanto yo como mi camarógrafo nos inclinamos levemente al frente para escuchar detenidamente las palabras del rubio.

—Amo mucho a mi gatita Hana.

Y enseguida mi camarógrafo y yo caímos al suelo, _"vaya respuesta" _no tenía la personalidad del personaje pero la estupidez no le faltaba.

—Y-Ya veo. Dime entonces, ¿No te gusta ninguna de las chicas de la serie?

—La verdad es que no, las veo como hermanas y amigas, excepto a Hinata-san.

—¡¿En serio?! —No podía contener mi emoción, ¿acaso había dado en el clavo? Si era así estaba por buen camino para convertirme en una magnifica reportera.

—Ya que ella dice que es como mi madre y que como buena madre me ha estado educando estos cuatro años para ser un buen uke, aunque sigo sin saber que significa.

—¿Uke? —¡Demonios que tipo más estúpido! ¿De verdad no sabía que significaba? Odio admitirlo pero incluso yo sabía el significado de aquella palabra gracias a mi jefa quien se dignaba a leer mangas yaoi mientras estaba en horas de trabajo—. Naruto… es mejor que sigas sin saberlo —El rubio ladeo la cabeza confundido para después asentir levemente—. Dime, que puedes decir acerca de tus compañeros de trabajo.

—Pues, son muy amables conmigo, ha sido un honor trabajar con ellos durante tanto tiempo y no aun no puedo creer que la serie se encuentre en sus últimas partes, pero que siempre estaré agradecido con su apoyo.

Eran palabras sinceras, sumamente sinceras, era increíble ver una parte que nunca vimos de Uzumaki Naruto, sin duda. Aquel momento tan calmo no duro pues mi camarógrafo se inclinó a mi oído para decirme unas palabras:—Alguien del elenco envía esto, dice que lo lea en voz alta —Asentí confundida tomando el trozo de papel.

—"Naruto quiero que digas 'tú sabes que' acerca de 'ya sabes quién' frente a las cámaras antes de que se dé cuenta de que te he enviado esta carta" —¿De quién demonios estaban hablando? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando nuevamente mi camarógrafo me entregaba otro trozo de papel—. "Naruto no hagas caso de lo que te dicen, por nada del mundo digas 'eso', ¿entiendes? -S" —Vaya que clase de personas eran—. ¿Quién es…? —Seguí sin terminar mi pregunta cuando nuevamente otro trozo de papel llego a mis manos—. "Naruto como mi buen uke no puedes dejar que Sakura se meta a la entrevista, y mantente a cien metros de cualquier chica que no sea yo, hare todo lo posible por evitar que ella entre -H" —Ahora si estaba más que confundida—, ¿sabes de que están hablando? —Este asintió fuertemente.

No pregunte porque algo me decía que pronto sabría esa respuesta.

—Gracias por tu tiempo Naruto, por favor has pasar al siguiente una vez salgas, por favor.

—Claro, y les agradezco también por haberse tomado el tiempo de venir —Se inclinó haciendo una cordial reverencia, vaya que no se parecía en nada a su personaje. Suspire, estaba cansada, habían cosas que hubiesen sido mejor de no haber salido a la luz, pero, por otra parte ansiaba saber más aunque sabía que después me arrepentiría.

—Haber, el siguiente es…—Revise la lista—. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Con esto me despido amada gente, no se cuando estara el siguiente cap, pero espero poder actualizar algo rapido, sin mas me despido.**

**Matta nee**


End file.
